battlebornfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Кэлдариус/Путь
Здесь представлены испытания, награды и содержание пути Кэлдариуса. Путь - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- ---- Командующие! На протяжении сотни лет я воевал за дженнеритов, проливая кровь. Я обратил врагов в бегство на стольких мирах, что потерял счет, сражался с варелси и другими армиями во имя вашей империи. И теперь, когда 999-я марширует домой по улицам Дженнара и празднует победу, люди выкрикивают не имя императрицы и не имя ее ручного пса Рендейна. Звучит МОЕ ИМЯ. КЭЛДАРИУС! КЭЛДАРИУС! КЭЛДАРИУС! Я служил империи, в которой я не родился. Для нее я побеждал в войнах. Уничтожал ее врагов. Исполнял ее приказы. Теперь я требую того, что я по праву заслужил на Арене. Я требую того, в чем мне отказывают уже сто лет. Того, на что, по мнению жителей этой империи, я имею полное право, даже если элита считает иначе. Я требую Вечности. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- ---- Commanders – For 100 years I have served the Jennerit through blood and war. I have scattered opposition on more worlds than I can count, fighting Varelsi and outlier factions alike for the cause of a people not my own. And when the 999th march home through the streets of Jennar in victory, it is NOT the name of the Empress or her dog Rendain that you will hear. It is MY NAME. CALDARIUS. CALDARIUS. CALDARIUS. I have served the Empire, though it is not my home. I have won Her wars. Destroyed Her foes. Followed Her commands. I now demand what I rightfully earned in the Pits. I demand that right which has been denied me for a century; that which the citizens of this empire recognize as my just due, even if the Elite cannot. I demand Sustainment. }} }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- Относительно "боевых костюмов HTX штурмовых дивизий дженнеритской армии" ---- И последнее: мы наконец-то добыли три поврежденных комплекта дженнеритских боевых костюмов HTX (их называют "шоковой броней"), чтобы изучить их на предмет потенциальных уязвимостей. Как во всей дженнеритской боевой технике, у них очень мало слабых мест. Костюмы очень мобильны, выдерживают сброс с орбиты, работают в практически любой враждебной среде и оснащены настолько мощным источником энергии, что способны работать месяцами без подзарядки. Любопытная деталь касательно трех найденных нами костюмов: хотя снаружи они выглядят почти одинаково, внутренности каждого из них сильно различаются, чтобы соответствовать облику и биологическим нуждам пилота. Империя Дженнерит никогда не гнушалась использовать другие расы как пушечное мясо в своих войнах. Все три добытых нами костюма носят следы значительной адаптации под пилотов разных размеров. У одного из них очень маленькая кабина, созданная для пилота, чей рост не превышает 45 см. Для таких пилотов пребывание в костюме HTX, наверное, сравнимо с управлением полноценным шагоходом. (Примечание: обнаруженные свидетельства позволяют нам заподозрить, что дженнериты все чаще привлекают к себе на службу кимессийцев, особенно после падения родины кимессийцев, планеты Аскаллар.) Дженнеритские штурмовики, экипированные этими костюмами, почти неуязвимы. Сплав, из которого они изготовлены, очень легкий, но прочный. Костюм оснащен целым рядом вооружений для ведения боя на ближних и средних дистанциях. Как правило, дженнеритских штурмовиков сбрасывают с орбиты прямо в гущу сражения. Мы лично убедились, насколько это устрашающе и эффективно. Впрочем, штурмовиков можно остановить. Как нам удалось выяснить, проведя исследования, самый лучший способ обезвредить боевой костюм HTX – ... }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- Concerning “HTX Assault Frames of the Jennerit Shock Divisions” ---- One additional note: we have at last retrieved three damaged suits of Jennerit HTX Assault Armor (known colloquially as “Shock Armor”) to examine for potential weaknesses. As expected with most Jennerit war technology, there are almost no weaknesses. The armor is highly mobile, capable of orbital drops, operable in most hostile conditions, and contains an advanced power supply that can power the frame for months without recharging. We did find one point interesting. While the three suits of armor we have collected are nearly identical on the exterior, each suit has been heavily modified internally to accomodate the shape and biological needs of quite varied pilots. The Jennerit Empire has never been shy about expending other races in battle. All three recovered suits showed signs of being heavily adapted for differently-sized occupants. One suit featured a very small operator's cockpit, adjusted for a pilot probably no more than 18 inches tall. For these pilots, the experience of controlling the HTX Assault armor must have been akin to piloting a giant war-bot. (Note: Given prior findings, we can say with relative certainty that it has become common practice for the Jennerit to impress Kemessians into their service; even more likely since the fall of the Kemessian homeworld, Askallar.) Jennerit Shock Troops who field this armor are almost impossible to target. The alloy used in the armor, though light, is extremely resilient. The armor has a flexible array of weaponry suited for close-quarters and medium-ranged engagements. Most commonly, Jennerit Shock Troopers are dropped from orbit directly into the heat of battle. As we have observed, this is terrifyingly effective. They are not, however, unstoppable. From our extensive studies, we have determined that the most effective way to disable a HTX Assault Frame is to... }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" В этот десятый день моего заточения империя, которой я служил, предоставила мне этот личный диктофон, чтобы я... развлекался в заключении. Я не любитель вести дневники или изливать свои чувства... но я все равно буду их изливать, на случай, если тюремщики меня слышат. Дорогие тюремщики, моя ненависть к вам уже достигла немыслимого накала, и когда я буду свободен, я отомщу вам так страшно, что слов не хватит это описать – вы будете лишь стонать и визжать от боли и ужаса. Вам это НЕ ПОНРАВИТСЯ. ---- По моим явно неточным подсчетам, сегодня – первый день моего седьмого года в этой адской яме. Процедура Вечности сделала меня по сути бессмертным – я не постарел с тех пор, как меня наградили этим проклятьем. Хотя кто знает... Похоже, я совсем забыл, как выглядит мое лицо. Седьмой год начинается грустно. Хотя бы ты понимаешь меня, диктофон. Прочти мне еще одну поэму о яростной мести, пока я засыпаю. Угу, совсем уже рехнулся. ---- Год *** знает какой. Cегодня мой день рождения. Громко отмечать не буду. Думаю, мы с Диктофоном просто погуляем по лесу, насладимся пейзажами. А потом, после романтического пикника, поговорим про Рендейна и о том, как я раздавлю его всмятку. Мы так уже делали в прошлом году, но Диктофон вроде не против. Вот что значит любовь. ---- СЕГОДНЯ ВТОРНИК! ПО ВТОРНИКАМ Я ДУМАЮ, КАК УБИТЬ РЕНДЕЙНА! ЗАВТРА – СРЕДА. ПО СРЕДАМ Я ТОЖЕ ДУМАЮ, КАК УБИТЬ РЕНДЕЙНА! ПОСЛЕЗАВТРА БУДЕТ... Вот он! Кэлдариус! Кэлдариус, ты меня слышишь? Я ХОЧУ УБИТЬ РЕНДЕЙНА! И у тебя будет шанс это сделать. Да, он в полном порядке! Несите броню! }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" On this, my tenth day of imprisonment, the Imperium I've served has provided me with this personal data recorder, to... amuse myself during my incarceration. I'm not much for journaling, or expressing feelings... but I will express them nonetheless, just in case my jailers are listening. Dear jailers: My hatred for you has already reached incalculable levels, and when I am free, I will visit a retribution upon you so vicious that you won't have language to describe your anguish – only groans and screaming and the like. It's NOT going to be pretty. ---- By my admittedly inaccurate count, today marks the start of my seventh year in this hellish pit. Rendered effectively eternal by the Sustainment process, I likely haven't aged a day since I was awarded that curse – but then, I wouldn't know. It seems I've forgotten what my own face looks like. Year seven's not going so hot. At least you understand me, Data Recorder. Please read me another poem about righteous fury while I nod off to sleep. Yup, losing my mind. ---- Year whatever-the-f**k. It's my birthday. I don't have big plans, so I was thinking me and Data Recorder would go for a walk in the woods, take in some scenery. Then, after a romantic picnic, we would talk of Rendain, my plans for beating him into a pulpy stew. We did the same thing last year, but Data Recorder doesn't seem to mind. That's what love is, you know. ---- IT'S TUESDAY! TUESDAY'S THE DAY I THINK ABOUT KILLING RENDAIN! TOMORROW IS WEDNESDAY! WEDNESDAY IS ALSO THE DAY I THINK ABOUT KILLING RENDAIN! THE DAY AFTER THAT IS— There he is! Caldarius! Caldarius, can you stand? I WANT TO KILL RENDAIN! And you shall have your chance. Yeah, he's fine! Bring the suit! }} :Аудио: ::Файл:Lore - Caldarius - A Vision of Solitude.ogg }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- ---- Лично я нахожу дженнеритские бои на арене омерзительно пустой тратой персонала, но был один эпизод, который привлек внимание всей империи Дженнерит. Включая меня. Известный тогда как "Кимессиец", Кэлдариус пробился к самому верху турнирной таблицы... От сражений между рабами до финального испытания... прямо перед императрицей. Он был словно песня. Вечная реликвия. Поэзия в полете. Кэлдариус бился с воином из Анкрозы, который был почти втрое больше его. Грация. Легкость. Было бы глупо назвать его сердитым насекомым, хотя кое-кто именно так и описывал этот бой. Нет, Кэлдариус был словно хирург в бою. Антиген, уничтожающий опухоль. Он был гневом, местью и смертью во плоти. Когда же бой закончился, на нем не было и царапины. На тот момент все в империи были очарованы им, и очень жаль, что именно тогда раб Кэлдариус захотел войти в элиту дженнеритов, потребовав себе Вечность в награду. Ах, его красота уничтожена наказанием! Ведь старейшие и влиятельнейшие из высших слоев нашего общества отказались разделить свою "благородную кровь" с представителем низшей расы. Кэлдариуса отправили в армию, в самое пекло битвы, в 999-ю штурмовую дивизию. У раба Кимессийца было больше шансов выжить, чем у штурмовика Кэлдариуса. Полагаю, назначение в 999-ю имперскую штурмовую дивизию утолит его жажду крови и охладит его желание получить Вечность – то, чего не получал еще никто из недженнеритов. ---- }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- ---- While I personally find Jennerit “pit fighting” an abhorrent waste of personnel, there was one particular moment where the attention of the entire Empire was unified in their admiration of the spectacle. Myself included. Known then as “the Kemessian”, Caldarius fought his way up the leaderboards of the Pits – from the bottom of the slave ladder to the final test of combat before the Empress herself. He was a song. An ageless relic. Poetry in flight. Caldarius fought an Ankrosa warrior, nearly thrice his size. Grace. Finesse. Some described him as an angry hornet, though I think it a disservice to compare him thusly. No, Caldarius was a surgeon of combat. An antigen seeking a tumor. He was fury, retribution and death incarnate. And when the fight drew to an end, Caldarius was untouched by his opponent. Given the Empire's nearly universal infatuation with him at that point, it is unfortunate that Caldarius chose that moment to challenge the bonds of his captivity and demand ascension into the Jennerit Elite through Sustainment. Ah, his beauty, to be wasted now in punishment, as those aged and seated among the upper castes of our society refused to share their “noble blood” with one of the lower races. Caldarius was consigned to the military, placed in the heat of the front lines of combat as a member of the 999th Shock Division. Between Kemessian the slave and Caldarius the Shock Trooper, I believe the slave had better odds of survival. Perhaps his assignment to the 999th will sate his hunger for blood, and stay his desire for Sustainment, an act never performed on a non-Jennerit. ---- }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Должен признать, ты, скорее всего, прав. Я считал, что Кэлдариус – не более чем клубок гнева, завернутый в ненависть. Но если доклады о том, какую роль он сыграл во время битвы за Пенарх, не врут, то... черт возьми. Я командовал целыми ДИВИЗИЯМИ солдат ОМР, которые воевали хуже, чем Кэлдариус – на Пенархе. Верод, я рад нашему с тобой общению, пусть и не личному. Я знаю, что мы порой расходились во взглядах, но, думаю, нам пора забыть о разногласиях, если мы хотим, чтобы у нас был хоть какой-то шанс на успех в Гелиции. Я знаю, что ты не так давно общался с Кэлдариусом, и твоя помощь в его поисках нам бы здорово... помогла. Впрочем, главный вопрос – где он? Говорят, что, когда пал Пенарх, его броня отключилась, а он застыл на месте. Если меня не подводит чутье, он наверняка ищет новый источник энергии. Подбрось нам самые лучшие зацепки, чтобы мы смогли найти его и завербовать. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" I have to admit, you may be right. I believed Caldarius to be no more than a hate-wrapped ball of angst. But if the reports I'm reading about the part he played during the Battle of Penarch are true... damn. I have led whole DIVISIONS of UPR soldiers who could not have performed as Caldarius did on Penarch. Verod – it is also nice to speak to you, even if indirectly. I know we've not always gotten along, but I think it's going to be critical to put those past battles behind us if we even have a harresburra's chance in Helicia. I know you have some recent history with Caldarius, and any help you can give us in finding him would be, well, helpful. The question remains, though – where is he? Accounts near the end of Penarch say his armor was powered down and he was all but immobile. If my hunch is right, though, he's gonna be looking for a source of energy. I'll need your best leads if we're to find him and recruit him to our cause. }} :Изображение: }} }} Награда *По открытию пути «'Трое на одного'» – провокация «'Аплодисменты'» (см. здесь) *По открытию всего пути – снаряжение – Трансфузионный клинок **Является частью испытания «Повелитель Кэлдариуса», награда – облик «'J-HTX-X7 "Пустота"'» (см. здесь) и звание «'Повелитель Кэлдариуса'» Финальное изображение Lore-caldarius.png en:Caldarius/Lore __FORCETOC__ Категория:Путь героев